jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Dilophosaurus
|film = Jurassic Park: The Game |game = Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Island Attack Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game For full list click the the "Games" tab. |comic = |toy = |theme park = Jurassic Park: The Ride (Hollywood) Jurassic Park: River Adventure }} Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Dilophosaurus gets its name from the two thin crests of bone on the top of its head. These were probably used as a display for courtship purposes (it's unlikely that it had a frill like the movie suggests). Dilophosaurus has been found in both the U.S. and China, which, although part of the same huge landmass, were still quite a long distance from each other. As a more primitive predatory dinosaur, Dilophosaurus didn't have forward facing eyes to give it stereo vision. It may have used scent as an integral part of its hunting technique. It had long and slender, rear-curving teeth in long jaws and strong front arms which would have been effective in grabbing prey. It was fast - probably with a top speed of about 30-mph. It also had a long tail that could have been used as a whip in a fight. Footprints attributed to Dilophosaurus appear in groups, so it may have hunted in small packs. It shares the same overall body configuration as its ancestor Coelophysis.Dinopedia on the JPI site Movies= Story Creation Dilophosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where they would be transported to the neighbouring island Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park. They resided in the Dilophosaur Paddock. The cloned Dilophosaurus had very abnormal traits that the original never had. These traits include a frill, venom glands, and a skull that resembled dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus and InGen's recreation of Velociraptor. The Dilophosaurus clones could spit venom at a range of 6 meters (20 feet) and would aim for their prey's face to stun it before the Dilophosaurus would come in for the kill. They also were smaller than their original counterpart, though it was said that this was because the ones that were on Isla Nublar were juveniles, which could explain the traits above. This could also mean that these traits will disappear when these dinosaurs are older. Juveniles would hunt in packs, but only the leader was allowed to disable prey.Tour the Island It is unknown if the adults hunted in packs like the younger individuals. Dr. Laura Sorkin believed it was Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a splicing error that was responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurs, or at least the juveniles.InGen Field Journal, Dilophosaurus Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The endorsement team was meant to see the Dilophosaurus in its paddock during their tour of Jurassic Park, but no Dilophosaurs revealed themselves to the visitors. When Dennis Nedry turned off the park's secuirty systems so he could steal InGen's dinosaur embryos, Dilophosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs that were free to roam the island. One such Dilophosaur stalked Nedry himself when he was trying to get his vehicle unstuck out of a fallen tree limb. Feeling uneasy, Nedry stopped rope towing his jeep to face his stalker that was right behind him. Dennis Nedry tried to trick the dangerous dinosaur into fetching a stick for him, but the Dilophosaurus showed little care for the stick outside of the brief sound it made when it hit the forest floor. Angered that his trick was unsuccessful, Dennis Nedry jeered the Dilophosaur before running back to his jeep. But when he was climbing up the hill to get to his vehicle, the Dilophosaurus followed in pursuit and began to spit its venom at Nedry. The Dilophosaur's first attack failed to reach his eyes and its prey increased the pace of his escape only for its next spit managed to hit its target. While Dennis Nedry was wiping the stinging venom from his, the Dilophosaurus went inside his vehicle where it proceeded to kill him once he got into the driver's seat. Nima Cruz, one of the agents hired to retrieve Dennis' Barbasol can, later scared the Dilophosaurus that killed him off while it was eating his corpse. After she and her colleague Miles Chadwick retrieved the Barbasol can that had gotten lost when Dennis Nedry was disoriented from the venom on his face, another Dilophosaurus attacked Miles Chadwick. Reacting to the toxin sprayed in his eyes, Miles pulled out his handgun and began to fire at the dinosaur, successfully scaring it off. But it soon returned with its pack to finish what it had started. Once Nima repaired the jeep, they initiated their attack. The two humans attempted to flee but were cornered by the Dilophosaurus not long after their decision. Miles started firing his pistol before Nima told him not to, saying that he didn't to waste his bullets because there were too many Dilophosaurs. Instead, she suggested that they should try to distract the Dilophosaurus pack. Chadwick responded selfishly by pushing Nima Cruz right at the Dilophosaurs, thinking that they would go after her instead of him. However, two of the dinosaurs wanted Miles Chadwick over Nima and they proceeded to devour him allowing Cruz a chance to drive off in Nedry's jeep that she had repaired just before the pack's ambush. One pursued her while she was running to the staff vehicle and attempted to pounce on her, but was pushed aside by Nima when it did so. Once she had reached the vehicle, Nima dodged toxic spit from another Dilophosaurus that had encountered Nima Cruz at the start of the offensive that was on top of the jeep and then another Dilophosaur ran straight at Cruz only to receive a car door to the face. A Dilophosaur that behind the individual was hit by the car door proceeded to spit at Nima while she was inside the automobile, but she shielded herself from the venom by slamming the jeep's door. The rest of the pack began surround the vehicle with one jumping onto the jeep's hood trying to shatter the windshield even after Nima cranked the vehicle and was driving away. This Dilophosaurus was later flung off by the movements of the jeep and was hit by afterward. The pack finally got another chance at killing Nima Cruz when she crashed her recently acquired vehicle on a tree after her brief problem with the Dilophosaurus on her vehicle's roof leaving her on foot. A Dilophosaurus pounced on Nima Cruz and the two had a struggle. However, to the dismay of the Dilophosaurus pack, they had to end their pursuit of Nima Cruz because of the arrival of the dangerous Troodon pack. The next day, Billy Yoder, a mercenary hired by InGen to rescue any survivors of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, had a skirmish with a Dilophosaurus while he was exploring one of Isla Nublar's jungles with fellow mercenary Oscar Morales. The two heard the Dilophosaurus upon entering the jungle, but it didn't choose to strike Billy Yoder until he had accidently stepped on an egg that was inside a nearby nest (which could have belonged to the attacking dinosaur). Billy dodged the Dilophosaur's projectile attack right before it pounced on him, which in turn caused him to lose his assault rifle. Billy broke free of the Dilophosaur's and dodged multiple attacks from it, but at the end of the fight the Dilophosaur pinned him to the ground again after he went to retrieve his rifle. Though before the conflict could continue further, Oscar Morales intervened by kicking the Dilophosaur off of Yoder very hard. Oscar wanted to kill the dinosaur, but Billy told him not to, saying that wasn't much of a threat now after it was hurt. The Dilo then ran off while Billy Yoder was stating his reasons not to kill it. It is unknown if there were any surviving populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. It might have become wild on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island because Dilophosaurus was among one of the information sheets given to the InGen Hunters during the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 and was also a screensaver for one of the computers inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab that was also used in the same incident. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) No Dilophosaurus were known to have been held publicly in Jurassic World, nor were listed on its official website as attractions, but the Innovation Center included it in its list of holographic dinosaurs, along with Velociraptor, Spinosaurus and other dinosaurs created by InGen but not kept on display in the park. During the second Isla Nublar incident, the holographic display of Dilophosaurus was briefly used by Gray Mitchell to distract the Velociraptor Delta while he, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and his brother Zach Mitchell escaped the building. The species is also mentioned by Jimmy Fallon in a Gyrosphere instructional video, mentioning the glass is designed to protect visitors even from them. Gallery Dilophosaurus_Factbox.png content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-1.jpg content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-2.jpg content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-3.jpg content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-4.jpg content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-6.jpg content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-8.jpg|The frill expanded. tumblr_maitioGBUI1qhsdu1o4_1280.jpg 270.jpg|Concept of the frill Spitter head.jpg|Dilo's Head Concept Art File:Nedry spit.jpg|Dilo venom. Spitter juvenile.jpg|Dilo's Profile Concept Art File:DSC_0565.jpg Spitterthm.jpg tumblr_m61tddFz3S1rsiohpo1_1280.jpg dlioph.png|Stalking Nedry File:DiloJPtehgame.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' model used in Jurassic Park: The Game File:Dilophasaurus.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' running parallel to Nima in JP:TG File:Dilophasaurus_4.jpg|Two Dilophosaurus flanking Nima near Nedry's Jeep content_jurassic-park-spitter-blog-9.jpg File:Dilophasaurus_Delta.png|Delta encounters a Dilophosaurus hologram. Videos Trivia *''Dilophosaurus'' lived during the early Jurassic Period, before mosquitoes are currently confirmed by the fossil record to exist. If Jurassic Park was able to find any viable DNA specimens, there would have been very little to go on. This would mean that there would be more gaps than normal in the DNA sequence, subsequently filled by more frog DNA. This could explain why the Dilophosaurus are so different from their prehistoric counterparts, far more so than other dinosaurs. |-|Novels= Jurassic Park The Dilophosaurus is first seen during the Park Drive near the river. They see one animal, drinking from the river. It is a 10-foot tall carnivore, with a heavy tail, strong hind limbs, and a long neck. Its crests make a V shape above the animal's head. The crests are red and have black stripes, like a parrot or toucan, with one sex (maybe male) having darker crests than the other. Its body is covered with yellow and black spots, like a leopard, with a light green belly. It has a hooting that sounds like an owl. The Dilophosaurus clones are able to spit venom at a range of 15 meters (50 feet). Also, one gender was smaller than the other.Jurassic Park (novel), page 300Jurassic Park (novel), Control, page 142Jurassic Park (novel), Nedry (chapter), page 195.Jurassic Park (novel), page 147 Their toxin contained 7 different enzymes. After spitting at a handler, Jurassic Park staff did an investigation on their toxic spit. They also tried to remove the poison sacks, but it proved little success because they could not find them nor did they know where they were placed without doing an autopsy, which park staff wouldn't allow due to the costs of creating new dinosaurs. Nedry's death In the chapter "Nedry", Dennis Nedry is on his way to smuggle Dinosaur embryos out of the Park. He has taken a wrong turn and instead of the sea he has reached the river (near the Dilophosaurus territory). When Nedry tries to get back to his car he hears a hooting noise. Then he is confronted by the large and dangerous Dilophosaurus. Dennis is first blinded, then his gut is ripped open, and finally the creature puts his jaws around his head. Nedry's body is later found by Muldoon and Gennaro, with Muldoon remarking "They blinded him, then ripped him down the middle. Not a nice way to go. Maybe there's justice in this world after all." '' River Adventure Because no frog DNA was used to clone the dilophosaurs they don't reproduce in the first novel. However, in the first novel Grant sees a couple of ''Dilophosaurus (both male and female) at the river, which were performing a mating ritual. This seeming contradiction is never explained. End In the chapter Under Control, it is revealed that three Dilophosaurus have died during the park incident.Jurassic Park (novel), Under Control, page 368 They might have been hunted and killed by the Raptors or the Tyrannosaurus after they escaped. All the Dilophosaurus are killed during the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. The Lost World The Dilophosaurs are never seen or mentioned in Jurassic Park's sequel, . However, they might have died out due to their lack to reproduce, or just nesting in a different region of Isla Sorna. |-|Games= All of the games used the juvenile Dilophosaurus seen in the first film to depict adult dilophosaurs. NES game Dilophosaurus appeared in the NES game Jurassic Park. It jumps from behind trees, objects, walls and spits poison. DilophoNES.jpg|thumb|Dilo in NES game. SNES game Spitting dilophosaurs are an enemy in the SNES game Jurassic Park. Their spit doesn't cause a lot of damage and they can be easily killed. The creature is seen in more detail inside buildings. Dilopho SNES.jpg|Dilo in the SNES game. Sega Genesis game Dilophosaurs are an enemy in the SEGA video game Jurassic Park. DiloGenesis.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' in JP Sega Genesis. Jurassic Park Interactive Spitters are an enemy in the game Jurassic Park Interactive. Jurassic Park (arcade game) Dilophosaurs are encountered in Area 1 and 4 in the arcade game Jurassic Park. Chaos Island Spitters appear in Chaos Island: The Lost World. They are the only dinosaurs in the game with ranged attack. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) A few Spitters are encountered in the Stage 1 of the arcade game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Screenshot 790screen001.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' in The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Dinosaur Battles In the PC game Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles, Dilophosaurus is an opponent. It is a fast opponent, advanced dilophosaurs have strong piercing attacks. The Dilophosaurus cannot be obtained in the game, as with the Gallimimus. Island Attack Dilophosaurus is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack, in the level The Laboratory the player has to defeat a pack of Dilophosaur''s in a boss fight. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder The creature is nr. 008 of the Carnivore Twos that can be created in ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. DilophosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor In Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor, Dilophosaurus is one of the 12 encountered dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Jurassic Park III (arcade game) In the arcade game Jurassic Park III, Dilophosaurus appears in Areas 1 and 4. Jurassic Park: Explorer Dilophosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is a Dilophosaurus this video will be shown. The video shows that the animal is 7 meters (23 ft) long, as it was in reality, but it still has the neck frill. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Dilophosaurus/Operation Genesis Dilophosaurs appear Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a two-star small carnivore, the game's dilophosaur shares all of the characteristics of the one in the movie, from the frill to the small stature. It can spit venom at prey but does not, however, spit venom at the visitors, despite the spaces between the bars on the fence. If not in the fence though, they then can hunt visitors, as well as cleaners, even though the cleaners will most likely never be killed by the dinosaurs, no matter how many times they've been hit by venom. This is most likely a game play error, or the cleaners are wearing venom proof clothing. The Dilophosaurus (the weakest of the small carnivores) will only attack and kill small herbivores such as Dryosaurus, Homalocephale, and Gallimimus and is unable to take down large or armored small herbivores. They can be placed along with Velociraptor in one enclosure as long as they are not rampaging. They can even be placed with non aggressive herbivores such as Edmontosaurus. Dilophosaurus.jpg|thumb|Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. File:Dilophosaurusjp3.jpg|Promotionable art. Dilophosaurus Dinopedia.png||''Dilophosaurus'' info in JP:OG. Hqdefaultdilophjpogwiki.jpg Jurassic Park: Builder see Dilophosaurus/Builder Dilophosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It should be noted in Builder that, when tapped, the Dilo exposes its frill and roars. When it is young, it sounds like a raptor, and when adult, its sound is that of a T. rex. In the Battle Arena the Dilo looks similar in size to the Velociraptor, suggesting that the one from the movie is not fully grown. File:Dilophosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Juvenile Dilophosaurus Stage 2 dilo battle.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' in the Battle Arena of Jurassic Park: Builder LEGO Jurassic World Dilophosaurus appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World. It is one of the 20 playable dinosaurs in the game. It's special ability is being able to spit its iconic venom making them only dinosaur in the that can naturally use ranged attacks, though dinosaurs can be customized with a Dilophosaurus head to grant them this ability. Mike Taylor Interview. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfCcY_1oejw Their acidic spit can also be used to destroy Black colored Lego bricks. Due to their size, the Dilophosaurus can be accessed through the character selection in Free Play once their Amber Brick is obtained, as well as via Dino Spawners. The species Amber Brick can be obtained during the Jurassic Park T. Rex Chase level and its skeleton can be unlocked by collecting all 10 Minikits in the Park Shutdown chapter (T. Rex Enclosure, Rescue Timmy, & T. Rex Chase). Dilophosaurus also appear as regular enemies, with some of them being smaller than the playable ones. Several Dilophosaurus can also be encountered in the Dilophosaur Paddock and will only attack if attack be the player. A park employee inside of their pin will mention getting spit on by them and humorously reveals that it was sticky and his feet got stuck together and had to jump around the entire day. Another employee will mention that he doesn't want to get spit on as the laundry on the island is expensive. These comments indicate that in the universe of LEGO Jurassic Park their spit is not poisonous, though it is acidic enough to break down Black LEGO objects. Like the film, the Dilophosaurus spits at Nedry and follows him into the car though she doesn't eat him as Nedry manages to stuff one of his chicken legs in the Dilophosaur's mouth and flees from the vehicle though he leaves the Barbasol can in the vehicle which is knocked out as the Dilophosaurus struggles with the chicken leg in its mouth. Later when Lex is rebooting the park's systems, Nedry can be seen trying to avoid the Dilophosaur that is searching for him. Interestingly in Free Mode, the Dilophosaurus Acid Spit is required to remove a Black Lego rock covering dirt where the Barbasol can is buried allowing it to be dug up and reassembled to receive a Gold Brick. In the same area, a photo of Nedry & the Dilophosaur can be taken to receive a Gold Brick as well. Legodilonedry.jpg LEGO_Jurassic_World_JP1_Curious_Dilophosaur_MlWA77xZbuIUn0NJ0z.jpg|Nedry encounters the Dilophosaur LEGO_Jurassic_World_JP1_Dilophosaurus_Spit_MlWA77xZwNYz-DtoQy.jpg|Dilophosaur spits at Nedry LEGO_Jurassic_World_JP1_Dennis_Nedry_%26_Dilophosaur_Photo_MlWA77xSe9QqkhvCnT.jpg|Nedry & Dilophosaur photo Jurassic World the Game Dilophosaurus is a dinosaur put in your parl in Jurassic World: The Game. Dilophosaurus is unlocked at Battle arena stage 33. DilophosaurusJW.jpg|Level 40 Dilophosaurus in Jurassic World: The Game Dilopho.jpg Dilophosaur_JW TG.jpg |-|Comics= information needed 264px-Dilophosaurus (3).jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic Park Series 1 Three of toys of Dilophosaurus were made for the Jurassic Park Series 1. One was able to squirt water out of its mouth to simulate venom. Another called the Electronic Dilophosaurus was produced that had a removable frill and was able to roar upon attacking. A Dilophosaur figure was also included with the Bush Devil Tracker vehicle. Die-Cast: Jurassic Park A die-cast figure of Dilophosaurus was packaged with a die-cast Stegosaurus in the Die-Cast: Jurassic Park toy line. Jurassic Park Series 2 A repaint of the Dilophosaurus able to squirt water with capture gear appeared in Jurassic Park Series 2. The Lost World Series 1 Another repaint of the water-squirting Dilophosaur figure from Jurassic Park Series 1 appeared in the The Lost World Series 1. The figure also came with a repaint of the capture gear included with the Jurassic Park Series 2 toy. Dilophosaurusspitter.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' figure from The Lost World Series 1 toyline Chaos Effect Dilophosaurus did not appear in the toy line Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect, though a genetic hybrid between it and Spinosaurus called Dilophospinus was a part of the lineup. Chaos Effect Night Hunter Dilophosaurus was going to appear in the unreleased Chaos Effect Night Hunter toy line. This unreleased toy was to come with Carter, a dirt bike, and captive gear. Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) A Dilophosaurus figure was released as a part of Hasbro's Jurassic Park III toy line. Jurassic Park Junior A Dilophosaur was packaged with an Ankylosaurus and a park worker in the Jurassic Park Junior toy line. Dilo3.jpg CamoXtreme A toy of Dilophosaurus was a part of the CamoXtreme toy line. File:DilophoJP2009.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) Jurassic Park 2011 toys A Dilophosaurus figure was going to be in the Jurassic Park 2011 toy line packaged with a Stegosaurus, but was ultimately cancelled. There is a possibility of it being released in a future toy line, though. Jurassic World A figure of Dilophosaurus will appear in the Jurassic World toy line. It is able to fire a venom projectile. Jurasisc-world-lights-sounds-figure-dilophosaurus.jpg LEGO Jurassic World A LEGO figure of Dilophosaurus appears in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75916 Dilophosaurus Ambush. Unlike most toys of this dinosaur, the LEGO figure is accurate to the real life Dilophosaurus in terms of height. Misc Dilophosaurus_3.jpg 2125016806_cef71637a4.jpg P1060216.jpg 383560_10151076867256313_1510266435_n.jpg dilo.jpg big_thumb_c715ab93d888e5e2aa421e4b836083d0.jpg SPITTER.JPG jurassic-park-dilophosaurus-model-30674.jpg DSCN3371.JPG DSCN3372.JPG dennis nedry collector card.jpg|The Dennis Nedry Collector Card electronic dilophosarus collector card.jpg|The Electronic Dilophosaurus Collector Card dilophosaurus collector card.jpg|The Dilophosaurus Collector Card DilophosaurusCollector Card.jpg|The Die-Cast Dilophosaurus Collector Card |-|Theme parks= Jurassic Park: The Ride In Jurassic Park: The Ride, a number of Dilophosaurs can be seen. The first one that appears in the ride feasting on the dead remains of passengers of a boat that had gone into despair in the Raptor Containment Area. A group of Dilophosaurus (two in the Hollywood version, three in the Universal Studios Orlando version) spit at the visitors as they go into the Water Treatment Facility. In the Halloween event, Project Evilution, a scientist named Dr. Burton accidentally creates human-''Dilophosaurus'' hybrids. When visitors encounter them, the hybrids want to eat them. At the end of the Project Evilution ride, they hang their creator. Manlophasaurus.JPG|A Dilophosaurus-human hybrid from Project Evilution. spitter1.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' in Jurassic Park: The Ride (Hollywood) Behind the scenes Dilophosaurus, along with Procompsognathus and Troodon, are the only known venomous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise. The Dilophosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in that did not use CGI, only using animatronics. The Jurassic Park depiction of Dilophosaurus has been taken up by others. Several other video games, such as , , , Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, feature Dilophosaurus modeled after the representations in Jurassic Park. In Primal Carnage '', the dilophosaur can spit poison over long distances, but it doesn't have a frill. The '' sketch "Dinosaur Rap" (a music video for Trevor Moore's "Gettin' High With Dinosaurs") features a Dilophosaurus, complete with a short frill. References de:Dilophosaurus Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals